In many cases where a person is using a flotation device in water, the device may become separated from the individual. This may occur during recreational activities such as in surfing, kite boarding, water skiing, or boating where the surfboard, boat, or kite board may become separated from the user. It may also occur when a user is separated from other flotation devices such as life jackets or other life-saving equipment.
In a recreational context. this separation from the flotation device may be a simple annoyance for the user, requiring them to expend extra energy and time recovering the flotation device. In other cases, separation from the flotation device may present a life-threatening situation, such as when the flotation device is a lifeboat or life preserver that has become unreachable or continues to move further away leaving the user stranded in deep water.